


爱河钓鱼指南

by SalomeQubid



Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hannigram - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: Will问黑色的鹿，问他说：怎么在爱河里钓鱼？黑色的鹿回答说：你首先得投身。Will投身得不情不愿。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920403
Kudos: 1





	爱河钓鱼指南

Will问黑色的鹿，问他说：怎么在爱河里钓鱼？  
黑色的鹿回答说：你首先得投身。  
Will投身得不情不愿。

为什么要在爱河里钓鱼？黑色的鹿反问他。你要哪一种猎物？你要的是青春永驻、爱河永沐吗？  
不是。Will带着他质疑的眼睛摇头了。他那质疑的眼睛乍一看几乎是可笑的，但又惊心动魄。Hannibal就在不远处看着他。Hannibal的样子乍一看也是可笑的，那些忧切，还有那种不甘于孤独的赞许感。那欣慰喜悦的眼睛，他已经和黑色的鹿一样大了，他已经和人类的恶念和混乱一样古老，他今年好像三千岁了，但他的眼神像一个得到了冰激淋的蠢孩子一样愉快。你明白吗？那种愉快。Will看着那样的愉快，自问道，怎么在爱河里钓鱼？  
你的黑色的鹿长着我的脸吗？Hannibal问。  
Will通常不回答这样语气的问题，但Will已经决定不再说谎。如果说Will是人类的孩子，给他赋予夏娃的地位，这生命、混乱和恶念的后来信徒决定不再对生命树说谎。他点了点头，他说有时候是，噩梦里是，他摇了摇头，他说有时候不是。他说不是的时候Hannibal的表情里掠过一点失望，就像掠过一只重生的黑色椋鸟。他说有时候，让我冷汗淋漓的时候不是。时至今日汉尼拔的注视已经不再让他紧张，——实际上，一直都不会让他紧张，他只是会像一个自慰却被观赏的人那样，更冷静，更专注，更美。  
黑色的鹿说：诚实是一种饵料。  
Hannibal说，梦是生命的回响，是死亡的预兆。是它的饵料，他笑着说，后面一般藏着更长的钓线。  
你会做梦吗？Will忽然问。噩梦？  
你会梦到我。Will志得意满地想。你知道他志得意满的表情，就像一只黑色眼睛的毛绒熊，那邪恶的闪光。  
诚实就是一种投身。黑色的鹿说。Will笑不出来了。

然后和你的猎物享有同等的地位。黑色的鹿说，你要知道你们在同一阵河水里。  
这我已经做到了。Will想。他又是为什么能做到呢？Will可以是个伶牙俐齿的人，这我们知道，但他面对幻想总是倾向于用体温、他微小的皱纹和谵妄的钟来说话。他为Hannibal杀了人，就像他曾经把Hannibal托付给他的伪信徒去杀。那伪信徒不是因为信仰不虔诚才浮于表面，作为一张脆弱的包装纸；相反，那伪信徒的不虔诚是因为选择了伪神。如果Will能够站在旁观的第三人称看待自己，他会发现他的信徒终将失败，诗歌也终将失败；好在他没有这种自知之明。  
他留着他的两只眼睛。两只眼睛的功用各不相同，一只用来流连忘返，一只用来恩断义绝。他拼凑起他的脸来审视汉尼拔，之后他发现，人不能凝视镜子太久。  
人不能凝视镜子太久。他对汉尼拔说。  
汉尼拔只是对他和一切还有虚空，热切地微笑着。那是一种投身太久的热切，Will非常清楚，相比忍受无聊，Hannibal宁可死。  
那样人会察觉自身的丑陋。Hannibal回答，这回答很危险，他说：我们会被我们该打破的东西打破。他叫Will的名字。他收敛着他的热切。  
Will没有回答。Will的沉默是为了激起和等待他的下一阵热切。Will垂着属于人的一只眼睛，神的黑色眼睛也等待着。  
但是我和镜子也都在同一阵河水里。这弱小的人想，作为弱小的人，他同时也是强大的毛绒熊，你没办法就此事跟上帝争辩出什么道理。但是河水同时也是一面镜子，他想。

最后，要盲目。黑色的鹿说。  
有时候面对Hannibal, 他会闭上眼睛。前者会惊奇地看着他，马上就要说出关于盲目的什么至理名言，Will则会要他闭嘴。别出声，黑色的鹿还说，如果可能的话，要盲目，黑色的鹿不断地说。  
这样才能去咬钩。Will在心脏深处说。他已经不需要真理，他就在这里，他的挣扎这么说道。

END.


End file.
